nekoparafandomcom-20200224-history
Chocola
is Vanilla's twin sister, and together they make up the youngest catgirls in the Minaduki Family. The pair of them were found as strays on the side of the road by the Minadukis. A few days after being adopted, they developed crippling illnesses due to refusing to eat, but recovered after being taken to a clinic - Chocola fell in love with Kashou at this point as he stayed and comforted them when they were sick and unable to move. When they learn about Kashou's plan to move away from the household, she and Vanilla stow away themselves in two boxes that were mailed to the shop so that they can reunite with him, much to Kashou's dismay. Chocola later became a maid at La Soleli and later Kashou's domestic partner. She continues to love Kashou while helping his dream flourish. Her cat breed is not mentioned. Appearance Chocola has long brunette hair in two twintails with two small ribbons a top her head, matching her red and white dress, with stockings and pink shoes, brighter than the other colors she wears. She receives a silver colored Bell although it is not mentioned what corresponding rank or status comes with the color a catgirl obtains after taking her bell exam. Personality Chocola is a cheerful and energetic catgirl as Kashou himself describes her, 'happy-go-lucky'. She doesn't usually get upset, and even when she does, she often swings back to being as cheery as usual, though occasionally she can be genuinely sad about something. She is curious, and has a childlike outlook on things, which is fitting as she and Vanilla are mentioned to be only 9 months old in human terms. Background Early life Chocola, together with her twin Vanilla, were found by Kashou and Shigure abandoned at the side of the road as young catgirls. The two Minadukis decided to adopt and bring them home. At first, she and Vanilla were scared due to the fact that they were surrounded by unfamiliar faces. They were unable to eat and a few days later, reached a point that they'd only drink some water and still, haven't touched their food. Due to the combination of malnourishment and cold weather, they both developed crippling illness. Eventually they were in a lot of pain and unable to move at all. Kashou was by their side to comfort their pain. His presence made Chocola to develop an attraction and affection for him. When morning finally arrived, Kashou brought them to the hospital and never left their company. The girls then developed their trust towards others and made them more acquainted with the rest of the Minaduki household. They eventually recovered and since then, Chocola started "loving" her master Kashou. Nekopara Vol. 0 Before the events of Nekopara Vol. 1, Chocola had always a close relationship with Kashou. She always looks forward to spend time with him. But just lately, Kashou hasn't been spending much time at the household. Just the sound of the front door makes her excited and enthusiastic about the fact that Kashou has finally returned.. Nekopara Vol. 1 Upon hearing the news that Kashou has moved away from home, Chocola cann't bear to stay separated from him. She sets herself up by stowing inside cardboard boxes so she could follow him with Vanilla tagging along with her as well. Soon after their boxes are delivered to Kashou's pâtisserie, Chocola reveals herself. She persists on staying with him but Kashou repeatedly resists. This causes Chocola to worry, but later on Kashou decides to allow her to stay. Very happy she'll be able to stay together with Kashou again, she accepts her new life living alongside with him. Chocola and Vanilla become his maids at La Soleil. She shows off her dress suggested by Vanilla to Kashou. Later, she visits the cat store with Kashou, where she and Vanilla get engrossed with a nearby cat toy and tires her out. Then, she heads to the drug store per Vanilla's request, where she aimlessly browses a selection of household medicine and ponders over small time sicknesses. Later that afternoon, they return to the bakery where Chocola practices her maid gestures. She and Vanilla later eavesdrop in the kitchen and act jumpy over Kashou's recent culinary dessert. She and Vanilla get a taste. Then, she gets excited and urges to make more of the same dessert herself, but spills the ingredients onto herself and Vanilla, leaving them in a mess. So she takes a bath with Kashou to be cleaned up. The following night, Chocola fell asleep on the couch. She is helped up by Kashou while she's slumbering and taken to her room. The next day, the shop finally opens and Chocola excitedly waits for the first customer to come in. Soon after seeing the first customer come in, she frantically tries to serve the customer, but Kashou pulls her away to prevent her from bothering them further. While Kashou talks to the customer, she immediately realizes Shigure's scent, which blows her cover. Afterwards, the rest of the Catgirls comes in and Chocola and Vanilla have a reunion upon moving away from their homes. They even had a usual brief fight; Chocola tries to effortlessly stop it along with Cinnamon. The next day, Chocola works hard as a waitress, serving customers around the shop and checking back with Kashou. At break, Kashou rewards Chocola with a cheesecake specially made by him. She takes a bite out of it and became extremely delighted with the flavor. Kashou asks in return that she study hard for the bell test. Chocola energetically agrees she'll work hard to earn her bell. Several days later, Chocola and Vanilla ' ' Back at La Soleil, Vanilla asks Chocola to give an invoice to Kashou. Though she is a bit distracted, she heads straight into the kitchen and gives the invoice to him. Kashou says he'll look at it later so Chocola decides to leave it in a usual place. As Chocola tries to leave, she thoughtlessly swoons over to Kashou and leans on his back. She caresses his body with her face, sniffing and breathing on him. Kashou, confused with the situation, nervously tries to call out to Chocola. Upon coming to her senses, she becomes frantically surprised why she was stuck to Kashou. Kashou tries explaining it was her alone who was doing it, though she tries remaining oblivious to the fact. She leaves the kitchen, attempting to avoid the situation. Outside the kitchen, Chocola is feeling more distracted than last time. Vanilla asks if something is wrong with her; she replies she thinks the day is getting hotter. Chocola then notices some of the shop's stocks are low and she goes to Kashou to remind him about it. Upon approaching him in the kitchen, she somewhat forgot what she was supposed to do. Kashou, noticing she isn't acting herself, decides to check if she has any sickness by touching her. Chocola becomes flustered upon being felt by him. Then she suddenly caresses him again; sniffing and rubbing her face against his upper chest. Quickly, she comes to her senses and becomes embarrassed. Vanilla comes in to check on Chocola and remind of her errand. From Vanilla's intervention, Chocola quickly remembers her task and nervously tries to pass onto retrieving more of the stocks. While fetching, Chocola overhears a conversation between Kashou and Vanilla and thinks she isn't herself. When she comes to the pair to assure she's fine, Kashou orders Vanilla to take Chocola to her room. As Chocola is confined in her room for her own good, she begins caressing herself until Kashou comes in to check on her. He tells her that he considers taking her to a clinic, but Chocola changes the subject by querying about the bakery's business. Kashou replies that he closed early just so that he could look after her and take her to the clinic. He tries to help up Chocola, but she ends up becoming aroused. Vanilla then comes in, and notices Chocola is in heat. Kashou realized she means "mating season," an information that he overlooked about catgirls. Chocola tells Kashou that she really loves Master Kashou since he was praising and taking care of her. She admits that she's in heat, but more importantly, she really loves him. Warmed by her words, Kashou professes his love back to her. The two engage in intercourse. After that, Chocola is put to asleep peacefully after showing her love to Kashou. The next day, Chocola goes to run some delivery jobs; even giving a kiss to Kashou on the cheek at one point, much to his embarrassment. Later, she is asked to watch the store a bit. Later that evening, she asks to be pet by Kashou for her hard work. Then, she goes to take out the trash. After taking out the trash and informing Kashou, Vanilla redirects her to wipe the tabletops. Without a thought, she runs off to manage the task. She later comes back, apparently hearing that Vanilla is aroused by Kashou. She decides to aggravate Vanilla's condition by touching her all over her body, playfully teasing her as Vanilla keeps denying her own truthful feelings. Chocola gives Kashou the heads up that it is okay to what he did with her to Vanilla since she's in heat. Chocola accompanies Kashou to relieve of Vanilla's heat. Afterwards, Chocola sleeps together with Kashou and Vanilla in his room. The next morning, while Kashou and Shigure have a conversation about Chocola and Vanilla's heat, Chocola remarks that Shigure once told her and Vanilla into believing that being in heat is dangerous, leading to Kashou believing that Shigure lied to them about the heat condition. Chocola then later dresses up for work in her maid outfit and prepares the shop for opening for Kashou. '' Steam Related Merchandise Trivia * In Chocola's earlier designs prior to Nekopara, her hair has a more black shade to it. * Chocola usually expresses herself in third person. * Chocola's name comes from the word, "chocolate." * Despite Kashou's claims that Shigure is also her master, Chocola still sees Kashou as her "true" master due to her very close attachment to him. * Chocola seems like a lolita, since she looks younger than her twin sister, Vanilla. * Chocola, Vanilla and Milk are the only nekos to have unidentified cat breeds. Category:Characters Category:Catgirls Category:Minaduki Family